Smoke Manipulation
The ability to manipulate smoke. Variation of Air Manipulation and Gas Manipulation. Also Called *Smoke Control *Typhokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. Applications * Cough Inducement * Death Inducement by smoke inhalation. * Deoxygenation * Manipulate the properties of smoke. * Mental Hallucination by removing oxygen, the user can cause others to hallucinate. * Smoke Attacks * Smoke Detection * Smoke Generation * Smoke Solidification * Typho-Telekinesis ** Matter Surfing using smoke. ** Typhokinetic Flight * Typhokinetic Constructs Techniques *Smoke Absorption *Smoke Aura *Smoke Empowerment *Smoke Healing *Smoke Mimicry *Smoke Portal Creation *Smoke Regeneration *Smoke Swarming *Smoke Transmutation *Typhokinetic Combat *Typhoportation Variations *Dark Smoke Manipulation *Death Smoke Manipulation *Demonic Smoke Manipulation *Empathic Smoke Manipulation *Esoteric Smoke Manipulation *Holy Smoke Manipulation *Life Smoke Manipulation *Magical Smoke Manipulation *Primordial Smoke Manipulation *Psychic Smoke Manipulation *Pure Smoke Manipulation *Smoke Embodiment *Smoke Magic *Spiritual Smoke Manipulation Associations *Air Manipulation *Ash Manipulation - Ash propagates smoke. *Fire Manipulation - Fire is the cause of smoke. *Gas Manipulation *Particulate Manipulation *Smog Manipulation *Soot Manipulation *Vapor Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create smoke, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Can be overpowered by Air Manipulation and Gas Manipulation. *Users of Infrared Perception can see through the smoke. *Smoke Sealing users. *Smoke Absorption Known Users Gallery File:Smoke_Dragon.png|Kihō (Naruto) creating a Smoke Dragon. File:Smoker.gif|Smoker (One Piece) using white launcher to fly. File:Smoke_(Mortal_Kombat_2011).jpg|Smoke (Mortal Kombat) truly lives up to his name. Smoker Demon.jpg|Smoker Demons (Charmed) Delsin_Rowe_5.png|Delsin Rowe (InFamous: Second Son) can use this power in various ways... Smoke Drain.png|... including absorbing smoke from the environment... Smoke 1.jpg|... gliding in the air... Smoke 2.jpg|... and repelling himself into the air. Wakaba's_Smoke_Crush.jpg|Wakaba (Fairy Tail) using Smoke Magic. The_Sisters_Kubo_and_the_Two_Strings.png|One of the Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) are able to create a destructive cloud of smoke the use of a pipe. Ash (Warframe).jpg|Ash (Warframe) using his bladestorm to envelop the atmosphere around his enemies in smoke for a stealthy stab. AliceSmoke.gif|Alice Quinn (The Magicians) KadySmoke.gif|Kady Orloff-Diaz (The Magicians) Yumi Ishiyama Vs William Dunbar (Code Lyoko).gif|William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) uses smoke to make Yumi stop flipping. Asuma's Ash Breath.gif|Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto) using Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning... Fire Release Ash Pile Burning.gif|...to breath out chakra-infused gunpowder that he can redirect using wind currents, and then detonating with a flint in his teeth. Crimson Witch.png|Crimson Witch (Scooby-Doo! And Kiss rock and roll mystery) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Gas Powers Category:Generation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers